


Transition

by ratherbiased



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, I'm bad at this, Idk what i'm doing, Mentions of Monsta X, Multi, Pining, Roommates, im sorry, maybe some 2jae later on, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-23 04:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbiased/pseuds/ratherbiased
Summary: tran·si·tion/tranˈziSH(ə)n,tranˈsiSH(ə)n/noun1. the process or a period of changing from one state or condition to another."students in transition from one program to another"or the mark enemies to lovers!au and roommates!au that no one asked for except for me tehe





	1. Beginning

_Sigh_.

 

“Jackson,” you whined for the thousandth time, desperately trying to catch your best friend’s attention. “Pay attention to me.”

 

_Sigh_.

 

“Love me, Seunie,” your pout intensified. “I’m sad.”

 

_Sigh_.

 

“At least tell me you don’t hate me,” you sighed, keeping your tears at bay. “I haven’t seen you in a whole two days and you’re just there ignoring me.”

 

_Sigh_.

  
“I’ve missed you so much.”

 

_Sigh_.

 

“Did you miss me too?”

 

_Sigh_.

 

“Seunie,” you whined, dragging out the syllables of his name. “Give me your lo-“

 

“Oh my god, will you ever shut up?” Jackson rolled his eyes. “And Jinyoung thought I was a needy person. Apparently, he hasn’t met you yet.”

 

“Of course he hasn’t,” you retorted, trying to ignore the jab at your neediness. You couldn’t help it, you were feeling sad because you were on your period and your hormones were going wild. “You just want to keep him all to yourself.”

 

“No, I don’t,” he huffed, but you could see his cheeks had slightly turned pink. “I just don’t want you to annoy him too.”

 

“Too?” you exclaimed, almost outraged. “Come on, I’ve had enough with the not-so-subtle jabs at my personality,” you pouted again.

 

“If you don’t like it, then change, dumbass,” he mumbled.

 

“Thanks for boosting my self-esteem, Jacks, it really means a lot to me,” you pursed your lips and proceeded to turn around so he was faced with your back. You didn’t want him to see your tears.

 

He sighed before placing a careful hand on your upper arm. “Come on, (y/n), you know I didn’t mean it that way...” he trailed off. “You know you can get needy at times. And I’m kind of busy right now.”

 

“I understand,” you replied, your voice cracking. You knew you were being overly sensitive, but on top of your vagina that was literally bleeding worse than the waterfalls of Satan and your uterus that felt like it was being repeatedly stabbed by a serial killer, you were craving chocolate and attention, none of which you were getting.

 

As he saw your shoulders shake from irregular sobs, Jackson sighed yet again and laid down beside you before proceeding to pat your hair. “I’m sorry, babe,” he apologised, the term of endearment easily rolling off his tongue. Most people thought it was weird, but you had been friends with Jackson for years and the both of you knew your relationship was nothing but platonic.

 

“It’s okay,” you replied, repressing a choked sob. “It’s not your job. You don’t have to pay attention to me all the time.”

 

“Ah, come on,” he whined. “You know I love you even if I can’t pay attention to you all the time. I have a job too, you know.”

 

“And a boyfriend,” you prompted, attempting to lift Jackson’s mood as well as your own.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” your best friend retorted defensively.

 

“See,” you chuckled through your slowly drying tears. “I didn’t even have to say his name.”

 

“We both know you were talking about Jinyoung,” you could feel him roll his eyes although he was situated behind you.

 

You didn’t respond, choosing instead to simply enjoy the feeling of your hair being played with. “Cuddle,” you muttered.

 

“You want to cuddle with me?” Jackson snickered. “That’ll cost you ten thousand won.”

 

You whined. “Come on, I’m your best friend, you either have to buy me chocolate or cuddle with me...” you trailed off. “Otherwise, what are you even here for?”

 

“This is my house,” he retorted. Well, you definitely couldn’t argue with that.

 

“Still...” you tried to find an argument to reply with, in vain.

 

He shushed you, before getting up and leaving the room in a flash.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” you whined. “You better be getting me chocolate.”

Your best friend didn’t reply, but you heard the door open and close. You pouted, doubting that your friend was going to get you chocolate; you knew Jackson still had a secret stash that he never touched (you had some serious suspicions that he was only keeping it there for you when you were feeling down), so he wouldn’t have to leave to go get some.

 

You took your phone out, sending a quick text to Jackson to ask where he had gone. You didn’t really expect an immediate reply, but after a few minutes of waiting, you got up, deciding that if your best friend was going to leave you here, cuddle-less and chocolate-less, you might as well sneak a few pieces of the delicious dessert from his stash. I mean, it’s not like he would notice anyway. You wrapped yourself into the soft blanket that was draped on you and opened the door, peeking your head out for a second to see if anyone was there, although you could only see the bathroom and a part of the living room from the doorway where you were standing. You started padding your way to the kitchen, but your steps halted as you noticed the sound of a very familiar voice.

 

“Yes, of course” the voice said. “You can stay here anytime, I’ll be happy to have you.”

 

You snorted at the connotation of Jackson’s words, without necessarily weighing their impact. You quickly covered your mouth and nose with your blanket-covered hand, before peeking your head out once again and slowly making yourself known to Jackson, and to Jinyoung, whom you recognised from all of the pictures that your best friend had showed you. They met quite a while ago, but Jinyoung attended another college and Jackson insisted on keeping him all to himself, so this was the first time you were meeting him.

 

“Hi,” you said in a shy voice, realising that Jackson’s friend looked about a thousand times more handsome in real life. Your cheeks slightly heated up at the thought that Jinyoung’s first impression of you would be wrapped up into a blanket burrito, with your hair a mess, your best friend’s too-big shirt on and your cheeks flushed from embarrassment. “I’m (y/n).”

 

“Jinyoung,” he smiled, but it didn’t reach the corners of his eyes. “Happy to meet you.”

 

Jackson looked petrified, frozen in his sitting position on the couch, and you absentmindedly wondered why he was acting this way. “Jacks, I thought you were out to get me chocolate?” you pouted.

 

“I-“ Jackson choked. “No, I was going to go get some from the cupboard but then-“

 

“Then I came in,” Jinyoung finished. “Sorry for interrupting, I’ll come back later.”

 

“Wait!” Jackson seemingly finally came back to his senses. “Don’t leave yet, stay for lunch?”

 

“I think it’s best if I leave you with... (y/n),” Jinyoung raised one eyebrow, and you had a feeling that he was jealous of you, although his expression remained stoic.

 

“Oh, that’s okay,” you tried to reassure Jinyoung. “I can leave too, I can go back to my own apartment...” you trailed off, trying not to let your mind wander to things that you didn’t want to remember.

 

“No!” Jackson blurted. He knew about your situation, but you were not about to ruin this for him. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, you knew he had a crush on Jinyoung, and from what you had just seen, it looked like his feelings were reciprocated. “It’s okay, I’ll make us all lunch-“

 

“No, no,” you retorted, smiling although you felt yet another stab at your uterus. “I’ve been here for days, I should go back.”

 

Jinyoung huffed, while Jackson looked at you in despair. You knew this look, you knew he didn’t want you to go back, but at the same time, you also knew that all he really wanted was to be left alone with his crush. “Goodbye,” Jinyoung smiled at you pettily, but you didn’t pay it much attention; you knew he was merely jealous, although Jackson would never admit that, even to himself. You hoped this wouldn’t cause any trouble in their relationship.

 

“I’ll just go grab my bag,” you said.

 

You left the two alone in the living area and almost ran to Jackson’s guest room, which wasn’t really a guest room – his former roommate Hyunwoo used to live here, but he had moved out after the end of the last semester since he had graduated and had found a job opportunity in America. Since then, you had basically been living with your best friend, only going back to your own apartment to grab something that you need in the following days. You didn’t want to be reminded of all the memories you had made in that apartment. They were all bad now.

 

You dropped the fluffy blanket on the guest bed, bidding it farewell. “You will be missed. I’ll come back for you soon, don’t worry.”

 

You proceeded to grab your bag and quickly ran to Jackson’s bedroom to grab your phone before leaving in a haste, shooting a quick goodbye to your best friend and his guest on the way. Once you were out the door, you looked down at your outfit, which consisted of dark gray sweatpants with holes in it from being worn out, and Jackson’s beige baggy shirt with a small ‘Purple’ inscription on the front. You shrugged, knowing that your apartment wasn’t too far from here, which meant that you most likely wouldn’t encounter that many people, which would reduce the embarrassment to a minimum.

 

“I should probably go buy tampons before I go home though...” you muttered pensively.

 

You hiked your bag higher on your shoulders, as it was slowly falling, and got out of the elevator. You walked to the drug store, which you knew would have everything that you needed. It wasn’t hard to get there; it was almost halfway in between your best friend’s apartment and yours. You quickly got inside, determined to make this quick, as you had spotted the dark clouds that were starting to loom over the city buildings. You grabbed a box of mixed tampons and almost resisted a pack of Lindt’s Lindor’s, before bidding goodbye to the familiar woman who owned the pharmacy as you got out...

 

And nearly faceplanted as your body collided with another, your belongings falling all over the floor. “Fuck,” you muttered, feeling a pain in your right wrist, as your reflexes had tried to soften the blow on your body. You slowly got up, noticing that the pain in your wrist didn’t lessen. You quickly got up to apologise, but your breath was taken away when you saw that a very handsome guy was picking up your belongings without hesitation.

 

After gathering your things, he looked at you as he handed you your bag. “Here you go,” he said, a smile gracing his beautiful features. “I apologise for the inconvenience.”

 

You noticed his Korean seemed a bit broken, and your eyes widened. You looked down at the bag and snapped out of your haze as he motioned for you to take it. “I’m so sorry,” you said, bowing an almost 90 degrees.

 

He chuckled, “it’s alright. Just look where you’re going next time.”

 

He smiled at you before bowing slightly and entering the store you had just left. You stayed a good 10 seconds frozen in place, your feet rooted to the ground.

 

You quickly shook your head, effectively getting the handsome stranger’s beautiful face out of your thoughts. You blinked and shouldered your bag once again, ignoring the lingering feeling of _who is that_ and  _oh my god he is beautiful_ and _I need to see him again_.

 

You headed home, your steps pressed, and opened your apartment door almost in a haze. “Damn,” you whispered before exhaling a breath and putting your bags down on the kitchen counter. You started cooking ramen, thankful that you were left-handed as the pain in your right wrist subsisted, still in a haze, until you found yourself an hour later curled up in your own bed, waiting for Jackson to text you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time posting on here so i'm sorry if it looks weird ahhh
> 
> i know there's not much happening in this chapter but it'll start soon, don't worry :)
> 
> anywaYs I hope y'all enjoy! i put quite a lot of thought into this fic (yet I still have absolutely no idea what I'm doing). i love you all and remember to stream focus hehe


	2. Solution

 “So?” you asked over the phone, not bothering to hide an inquisitive tone.

 

“So?” your best friend repeated. “So what?”

 

“What happened with Jinyoung?” you prodded in a teasing tone, wanting to pry some answers about his love interest – and now roommate – out  of him. “What did you eat? Did you guys talk? Was he okay with me being at your apartment?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he reassured. “You know what, actually, I’ve got something to tell you.”

 

“Really?” you exclaimed, surprised. “Ooh, did you finally sleep with him?”

 

“No!” he groaned instantly, almost as a defense mechanism. The opportunities to poke fun at Jackson were absurdly rare, so you found yourself quite enjoying your conversations about Jinyoung; teasing him about his crush was child’s play. “God, no. I just need to see you to talk about something that has come up while I was with Jinyoung.”

 

“Oh really? Where do I fit into this?” you asked, eyebrows furrowing in thought. _I sure hope I didn’t cause any problems between the two future boyfriends,_ you thought. You knew Jackson, and if there was one thing he was good at, it was pretending that everything was fine while he was falling apart; you were used to having to prod at him for what always felt like hours before he opened up about what was troubling him.

 

“You’ll see,” Jackson replied. “I’ll pick you up in a few minutes, treat you to dinner.”

 

“In a few minutes?” you panicked, your upper body reflexively bending up. “Jackson, I’ve been lying in bed all day, I haven’t even showered, give me at least half an hour,” you said, your eyes open wide in terror as you stood up and started fumbling through your clothing drawers for something decent to wear.

 

“I guess that’s your problem,” he replied, stifling an obvious chuckle. “Come on, I’ll be there in 20.”

 

You huffed. “Can’t we just have dinner at your apartment or something?”

 

“See you,” he ignored you, and hung up.

 

You let out a sigh, exasperated, yet slightly relieved that you still had 20 minutes, which was good enough for a quick shower. You had always liked to take showers, but not when you had a time limit. You washed yourself as quickly as possible, considering that your hair was getting pretty long and it needed a thorough cleansing after days of simply letting it get greasy, despite your efforts to keep it seemingly decent with dry shampoo. Usually, you’d listen to music while in the shower, but you didn’t want to take any more time than necessary, so you sped up the process by skipping your favourite part of it. Once you were ready, clad in a black oversized hoodie and dark jeans, you looked at the time and saw that you still had about five minutes before the clock reached Jackson’s predetermined arrival. You observed your sullen face in the mirror, before forcing a smile and spreading hydrating cream all over, knowing that your skin might start peeling if you merely let it air-dry after a shower. You held back on the makeup, knowing that it was just Jackson you were meeting, and he was used to seeing your bare face. You looked at your phone and noticed that Jackson had texted you about his arrival at your apartment a few minutes ago already, so you hurried out after slipping one of the only pairs of shoes you own on.

 

It didn’t take you long to spot Jackson’s worn-out car in the underground parking lot of your building, since as soon as he saw you were coming out of the elevator, he proceeded to violently slam his hand down onto the horn. “Jeez, calm down,” you muttered to yourself, knowing he couldn’t hear you.

 

You entered his car and greeted him. “You know you didn’t need to make that much noise.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he chuckled as he waited for you to finish fastening your security belt. “I just wanted to make sure you knew it was me.”

 

“Of course, because everyone knows loud equals Jackson Wang,” you mocked, turning back to shoot him a look as he started the vehicle, avoiding your teasing gaze.

 

“Hey!” he retorted, carefully keeping his eyes on the road. The both of you had been in a minor car accident a few months prior, and although you had both escaped from it nearly unscathed – Jackson, the driver, had been completely spared, while you had somehow managed to break your left arm –, your best friend seemed to be somewhat mentally scarred by it, as driving didn’t seem as fun to him as it used to be, and he was consistently taking extra (usually unnecessary) precautions. “That’s no way to treat your best friend who’s been letting you stay at his place for weeks!”

 

“Sorry, Jacks,” you rolled your eyes, but a small smile managed to crawl its way upon your face. Only your best friend had the ability to lift your mood so effortlessly. “You look good, by the way. Is this the Jinyoung effect?”

 

“Thanks, babe, but no, it isn’t,” he replied, a small smirk appearing in the creases of his mouth. “That’s just my usual charms.”

 

“Of course it is,” you chuckled. When you noticed that the car was headed a different way from the usual low-key restaurant that you and Jackson loved to share a meal at, you frowned. “Where are we going?”

 

“Some place,” he responded vaguely.

 

“Very clear and elaborate, thank you,” you replied, rolling your eyes. “What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

 

He stayed quiet for a second, hesitation obvious on his features. “Let’s wait until we get there at least.”

 

“Alright.”

 

The rest of the short ride was filled with silence, and before you knew it, the vehicle was stationed in front of a tiny, homey-looking restaurant. No words were exchanged as you both got out of the car and into the small place, sitting down at a nearby table – as there weren’t many tables to choose from – and you looked around as Jackson accepted the two menus you were handed, sliding one over to you.

 

“This place looks nice,” you said, glancing around at the mostly monochrome design with specks of red here and there and the few clients that were eating at tables further away from yours. “Why haven’t we been here before?”

 

“I have,” he quickly replied, face hidden by his menu. “I’ve been here a few times, actually.”

 

“Without me?” you inquired. “On a date or...?”

 

A slight tinge of pink coloured his face as he lowered the piece of paper to allow your gazes to lock briefly. “With Jinyoung.”

 

“So, definitely on a date.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

You smiled and chuckled, before observing the options of food that you had been too busy to pay attention to and placing your orders as someone came over to take them.

 

“What was it you wanted to tell me?” you inquired, remembering the reason for your meeting.

 

He took a deep breath. “Well...”

 

“Well?” you prodded as the silence stretched on too long for your liking. “What is it? Whatever it is, I can handle it, don’t worry.”

 

“Jinyoung is moving in with me,” he said in a single breath, relief evident on his face. “He got kicked out, and he’s moving in with me.”

 

You held your breath, somewhat waiting for him to tell you that it was all a practical joke. “Seriously?” you asked after a beat. He nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Jackson asked, eyes wide.

 

“Okay,” you frowned slightly. “I mean, what do you want me to say? If you think you’ve already reached that point in your relationship, then good for you.”

 

“No!” he quickly objected, not wanting you to get the wrong idea, although it didn’t displease him entirely. The idea of actually being in a relationship that went farther than friendship with Jinyoung felt quite enticing to Jackson, and the mere thought caused a blush to erupt on his cheeks. “That’s not... that’s not why he’s moving in with me. He just needed a place to stay in and I figured since Hyunwoo’s gone, it would be the perfect opportunity to be with him. I’m aware that he won’t stay for a very long time, but he agreed to pay half of the rent while he was with me. He strongly insisted.”

 

“That’s good, then,” you smiled, although you both knew it was forced. You had to pretend for the sake of your friend; hell, he pretended everything was fine all the time for your own sake, so it was the least you could do. “You’ll get to live with your future boyfriend for a while. This will make for some interesting developments in your relationship, I hope.”

 

“I hope so too...” he muttered before catching himself, shaking the thoughts away before his cheeks could get rosy once again. “But you know what that means, right?”

 

“I know,” you smiled, “I’ll have to go back to my apartment every day. When’s he moving in?”

 

“Today, actually,” he avowed. “He got kicked out, and he really has no other place to stay.”

 

“Oh,” you said, your eyebrows raising in surprise. You thought it was a quick decision, maybe impulsive. Unless he had been thinking about it for a while and only chose to tell you now, but it wasn’t like your best friend to keep something so important from you. “Then I guess I’ll just sleep at home for today.”

 

“But you haven’t done that since...” he trailed off, not wanting to breach a touchy subject too carelessly. “You know.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” you took a deep breath, trying to shake the unwanted thoughts away. “But it’s okay, I’ll be okay.”

 

Jackson didn’t get the chance to voice further worry, as someone came to drop off your plates. “Smells good,” Jackson said, vigorously sniffing the food. You merely hummed in response. You knew he was trying to lift your mood, but really, he didn’t need to; it wasn’t his fault you had been hurting for weeks, after all. He had already done his part as a best friend by letting you stay at his apartment all this time.

 

The rest of the meal was filled with conversations about random things, people you had seen recently and things you had done in the past few days, although there weren’t many things that you personally did, since you hadn’t been scheduled to work in the last two days. Those two days of rest were sadly probably the last ones you would get in a while, since your boss often didn’t seem to mind overworking his employees.

 

Once again, the car was filled with a comforting quiet as Jackson drove you back to your own place. You were anxious about spending the night alone in your bed, _in the bed you used to share with him_ , but you wouldn’t tell Jackson that; you didn’t want him to worry. You wanted him to enjoy at least his first night with his love interest. So the silence stretched on, and you nearly forgot to bid him goodbye before climbing into the elevator and waiting for it to take you to your apartment on the fourth floor. Tonight would be a long night.

 

And a long night it was. As you had predicted, you barely managed to fall asleep, tossing and turning for hours on end, trying desperately to ignore the nagging feeling of _how long have I been awake_ and _how much sleep am I going to get_ and _I’m going to be so tired tomorrow_. You finally managed to fall asleep after some time, but as the alarm rang the next morning – or rather, later in the morning, since your throbbing headache confirmed that you had been awake for a long time – you felt like you could die.

 

Still, knowing you had no choice, you got up and cleaned your face before changing into a black shirt and black jeans, as was required by your bosses. You went into the kitchen and made yourself a quick bowl of oatmeal, feeling too queasy to eat, but knowing that if you didn’t, the nausea would probably only worsen as the day wore on.

 

Once you were ready, you made your way to your workplace, white-and-red striped apron in hand, bag resting heavily on your shoulders. It was only 6 a.m., so the bakery wasn’t too crowded, but when you saw that the boss was working today, you knew that this would be a long day.

 

And a long day it was. After being yelled at for what seemed like a thousand times by your boss and the clients alike, you felt like the dam that was keeping your tears at bay was a mere crack away from crumbling. On top of that, the exhaustion was quickly catching up to you, and everyone in your surroundings had noticed your fatigue; you were making mistake after mistake, and as your shift ended at 4 p.m., your legs felt like jelly from running around for hours on end and your eardrums ached from the invading overflow of noise you’d had to bear for ten consecutive hours, all of which caused your head to throb with the feeling of a hammer being repeatedly pressing violently into it.

 

As you were on the bus on your way home, though, you got a phone call from your one and only best friend. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, (y/n),” Jackson greeted chirpily. “How was your day?”

 

“Terrible,” you muttered darkly, and without thinking about the consequences of your words, you added, “I barely slept for an hour last night and everyone was on my back about the mistakes I kept making, boss, clients and coworkers included. I had to stay late because of a coworker who called in sick and my legs feel like they might fall off any second.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I’m tired,” you huffed. “And I’m working for the next five days straight. Full days.”

 

“Oh...” Jackson trailed off. “I’m sorry. I was going to offer you to hang out tonight, but I guess you’d rather sleep.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll get much more sleep tonight than I did last night,” you frowned, too exhausted to realise that the reason you were stuck with so little sleep was because you were stuck in your own apartment. “It’s horrible. I don’t know how I’ll do this.”

 

“Do what?” he inquired, and had you been completely energised, you would have noticed the underlying guilt and concern in his tone.

 

“Survive the next few days,” your reply was followed by a tired sigh. “Actually, scratch that. I don’t know how I’ll survive the next weeks.”

 

“Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?” your best friend wondered, unsure.

 

“I don’t know, I guess it must be the exhaustion talking,” you sighed.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson said out of the blue.

 

“Sorry?” you asked. “Why are you sorry? This is not your fault, there’s no need to apologise.”

 

“It kind of is my fault, though...” he sighed. “Had you slept at my house last night, you wouldn’t have had to go through this.”

 

“Oh, Jacks,” you could feel a tear trying to escape through the corner of your eye, the dam poking at the back of your eyes to be let out, but you couldn’t; you were still in a public space, and embarrassing yourself in front of strangers would only make matters worse. “This is not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself for this.”

 

“Look who’s talking,” he huffed.

 

You frowned, trying not to take offense in his words by assuming their meaning too soon. “What does that mean?”

 

“You know what it means,” he replied, and you felt like the conversation had taken a 180 from what it had been merely a few seconds earlier. “You’re not one to talk about not blaming yourself for things that aren’t your fault.”

 

You huffed, wiping furiously at your eye in an attempt to halt the tears from flowing and getting off the bus as you noticed that you had reached your stop. “You know it’s not the same. And it’s not as easy.”

 

He sighed, knowing you were right, but you knew his words held some truth as well. “I know.”

 

“I’m sorry,” you both said at the same time, and fell into easy laughter together. It felt good to be able to joke around a bit after spending your whole day working your ass off.

 

“You should go get some Chinese takeout, it’ll make you feel better,” your best friend said knowingly.

 

“Alright,” you smiled at your best friend’s thoughtfulness. “I will.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Now, I’ll leave you alone with your boyfriend-to-be, no need to hold you back from your soulmate for any longer,” you teased, slightly amused at the thought of a flustered Jackson, a rare sight.

 

Your best friend reacted accordingly, yelling to contradict your statement, and you bid each other farewell before hanging up.

 

You took the elevator up to your apartment, feeling the exhaustion seep into your bones once again. You just wanted to lay down in bed and never wake up, but you know that sleep would not come easily, as you had experienced the torment of not-so-old memories the night before. You sighed before grabbing your phone from where you had thrown it on the kitchen counter and called your favourite Chinese takeout place. You knew it would take a bit of time to deliver, so you decided to take a shower in the meantime, in the hopes that it might freshen up your appearance a bit. Maybe a better appearance could even translate into a calm mind. You jammed along to your favourite classics so hard, you couldn’t tell whether Bryan Adams and Billy Joel would be proud or embarrassed to hear your mediocre singing echo in the tiled bathroom. After washing up, you changed into your most comfortable pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of black leggings and a baggy sweater you had stolen from Jackson months ago; he had yet to notice. You wrapped your hair up with a towel into its usual drying position right as the doorbell rang. You opened the main door for the delivery man, paid him accordingly, and dove right into the delicious meal he had brought you.

 

Considering it more deeply, this was the second night in a row you were eating out, but you didn’t mind. It could make up for the awful day you’d just had. Besides, takeout wasn’t any worse than ramen. You installed yourself on your sofa and placed your laptop on the coffee table in front of you, settling into a blanket that was not as soft as the one Jackson had offered you the day before – but it was good enough – and opened Netflix. You were currently watching Oh my ghost, and you absolutely could not get enough of it. You wished you could watch it on a bigger screen, but you couldn’t afford a TV. Nonetheless, you knew that a computer was better than a simple phone.

 

Quicker than intended, you noticed you had already eaten much of the food that had been delivered to you, so you wrapped up the rest and left it in the fridge, knowing you would be glad that you had leftovers when you’d arrive from work the next day. You made your way back to the living room, sprawling down shamelessly on the sofa once again. You were seven episodes into your drama when your eyes started drooping, so you decided to lay down in the hopes that the couch might be a better place to sleep in than your own bed. It didn’t take long before sleep overtook you.

 

You woke up a few hours later, and in your post-nap daze, you barely registered the text that Jackson had sent you as you noticed that the night had already seeped well into the hours of the morning; you would have to wake up in a mere two hours. You got up from the sofa and transferred to your bed, but once you got there, you felt like you were wide awake. The memories that engulfed you once again were persistent. You kept having flashbacks of happy moments, as well as not-so-happy moments. You kept thinking of his sweet words, his honey-like voice, his deep brown eyes, his comfortable embrace as he took you in his arms so you could spend a night making love and cuddling each other to sleep.

 

_You had really thought he was the one._

 

You sighed, unlocking your phone screen once more and remembering Jackson’s cryptic text message.

 

 **(11:43) seunie baby** : _(y/n)!!! i found a solution!!!!!_

 

You frowned, knowing he wouldn’t respond until morning, since the boy very much valued his sleep, but texted back nonetheless.

 

 **(3:27) bestest bff** : _a solution for what?_

 

You sighed, the exhaustion quickly catching up to you, and you soon unintentionally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yO i planned on updating earlier today but i got caught up in applying for 28783719 scholarships (i need money, pls help)
> 
> also this chapter was originally 2850 words but i cant control myself and literally added 650 words as i proofread it lmao i hate myself bYe
> 
> it might still have some mistakes since i rewrote a lot of it, if you see some, feel free to tell me, i'll correct them
> 
> hope you enjoy!!! i'll try to post another chapter soon


End file.
